Digital Deadfall (Rejects)
by HellsingDMC
Summary: Markiplier's got himself trapped inside of a video game; I guess he did it this time, huh? Luckily one of his fans knows how to get in and out without being affected too much by the game's altering changes. With the help of her roommate in the real world can she save some of the Let's Play'ers from entering this strange domain, or will they all be trapped inside for all eternity?
1. Chapter 1

_**(Becca's POV.)**_

"Hello everybody, my name's Markiplier and welcome to whatever the Hell this horror game is!" He grins like an idiot at the camera, I can't help but force out a small smile; he just has that effect sometimes.

"I bought it a while back because a few of you mentioned it to me in the comments and-"

He cuts himself off a little while looking down beside him with a really confused expression on his face, pulling out a PS4 game case that has no title whatsoever, and it's just a mixture of black, grey and white while showing it to the camera that he has facing towards him.

"Well that was weird; it had a title when I bought it."

My eyes widen while they're glued to the screen in front of me, my cat gazes up at me from the bed that's beside my chair with his annoyed golden eyes. I told him not to play that game...

_Damn it Mark, I messaged you to warn you about not playing that game; it's completely fucked up. Why didn't you listen to me?_

Usually we message each other a lot; awhile back we've become good friend during one of his livestreams. I kept saying things that made him laugh, and ever since he started doing livestreams; I never missed a single one. I guess a couple months ago he messaged me on twitch; giving me his number so we can keep in touch.

"Whatever this thing is, it looks; fun...?" He finishes his sentence by looking at the camera again, slowly putting the case down on the floor beside him giving it one last look while shivering a little.

"I got a weird feeling about this one tingling in my... Never mind; family-friendly show!" His adorable, goofy smile is contagious even through a computer screen; he's clearly nervous about this game; but also excited at the same time.

I sigh deeply, strange things happen in that game and I should know; I own a copy. I glance down at my phone that's lying face down on my desk beside my keyboard, I guess that explains why I haven't heard back from him lately; usually he replies within a couple hours but it's been almost a day.

"You're a god damn fool for buying it." I mutter to myself, staring at the screen in front of me, even though he's an idiot he's a lovable one at most.

"Anywho! Let's begin, shall we?" He stares seductively at the camera, winking before he glances down and picks up his controller while making faces at his audience like he always does when he waits for the loading screen.

My head hits my computer desk; I can't believe he's actually going to play it. Playing this game is a death sentence; who the Hell would suggest this damn thing to anyone?

_Mark…_

I sigh, he already sold his soul to the devil at this point, and all I can do is sit and watch and hope that he bought a fake copy.

"Uhhhh… Ooookay?" He squints his eyes at the screen while it stays black like it has been for the past minute, making a very confused face once again.

_Huh, maybe he did get a fake copy if it's not loading right now._

I breathe easily, sitting up straight a little while lifting my head from the desk, smiling and feeling a little bit more relaxed than what I was when I saw the beginning of this video.

He gets all happy again, almost as if he was relieved that the game didn't work, he has no idea how happy _I_ am at this point.

"It appears that- " He began in his casual voice, cutting himself off from the sudden motion in his computer screen while it grows a little bit brighter each second.

"What was that?" He gets a little more scared, leaning forward towards the screen instead of leaning backwards like he usually does as it slowly fades from black to grey.

_Shit…_

He looks behind him and then back at his monitor again. "Is that supposed to happen...?" As if he's talking to someone else that's behind him.

Just as he looks back towards the camera, the grey light turns into a white light that completely blinds everyone watching this video; I already know what happens next.

_You're kidding me, right? The one time I wished it was a fake._

I automatically jump up from my computer chair, clenching the edge of the desk within my grasp while I watch the bright blinding white light engulf his screen for a good thirty seconds. The audio is completely silent as well.

My jaw drops, I knew it wouldn't be a fake; I've never seen any fakes made just yet. Glancing down to my right I notice my copy of the game except half of the title is visible instead of what Mark's was.

_Okay, when did he post this? I might be too late already. This isn't good..._

Panic settles in, not only does this game kill its victims, but once you've found a loophole it gets even more difficult because the game itself _knows_ what you do, and _wants_ you to die. Eventually the screen returns back to normal, except for where Mark usually sits, there's nothing but his headset cord laying across the back of his massive computer chair. A few seconds after that, the video stops right there; no outro or anything, it just cuts off so suddenly; leaving the rest of his audience confused and left in the dark.

Hastily I scroll down a little on the video, checking the time it was posted. Some of the comments catch my eye, they think it's one of his stupid jokes again like that horror cat video he posted a while back, but I know better than that; this one's real.

_At least it was only posted a couple hours ago, I still have some time. God damn it Mark…_

Quickly, I grab a piece of paper and a pencil, scribbling down a small note for my roommate to read when she comes back from her class, letting her know it's probably going to be a while before I ever return here again.

She knows about this game already, the last thing we need is all of the YouTubers playing this as well. Because once you die in there; you don't spawn back. Hopefully she can convince other people to stay away from it while I'm gone.

My soft, sleek black cat meows at me, jumping down from my bed with his golden yellow eyes widening a little, almost as if he knows what's going to happen to me by now.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be back soon I promise." I smile, bending down and scratching behind his ears while he purrs wildly, rubbing his long body against my legs as a farewell.

He hates people, he always has. Oddly enough he loves me to death, I'm glad I could convince my control freak of a mother to take him with me when I moved out; considering she was Hell bent on this cat loving her instead of me.

I stand straight up again, gripping my PS4 controller tightly in my hand, while I face my plasma screen TV that's in the other corner of my room; clicking the power on while I wait for the screen to fade into white.

Every instinct in my body is telling me to run, turn off the game and don't look back. My body always sends those same signals to my brain every time I do this, except this time I have a reason to go in.

I take a deep breath, I've watched too many people suffer enough; and now Mark's going to join them? I don't think so. There's only one way to bring him out alive; and that's going in to retrieve him in one piece, hopefully.

_God, I hope this works..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Mark's POV.)_**

My conscious is completely silent, which is a first; usually someone's _always _talking. My ears ring a little drowning out whatever voices I have left inside my head as well, the only thing I remember was the bone chilling white light and now all of a sudden I'm surrounded by darkness once again. I should have listened to her; unless this is all a dream and I blacked out suddenly.

_~ Wake up, you pathetic idiot. ~_

My eyes open very slowly, while my body barely responds to any type of movement I try to force myself to do. Was I drugged by someone? It sure feels like it.

"What did I get myself into this time…?" I hold my head while I pry myself off of the cold, concrete floor in a small tiny room with nothing but a tiny desk with some helpful objects lying on top of it. The room is very frigid and icy almost, and the metal door that's behind me seems to be the only way out. There's a flickering light bulb above my head attached to the ceiling, by the looks of it; it'll give out at any moment.

_I think I had my phone in my pocket; maybe I can check the time and hopefully find a signal._

My hand reaches inside my pocket, pulling out my phone while I notice a few texts from her, _'Mark I'm serious don't play that game.'_, _'Please listen to me!'_, _'You're a damn idiot if you're going to go through with playing it. -_-'_ And so on. The timestamps all say 'unknown' and the clock on my lock screen just flashes red colored question marks while the screen is all pixelated like it was drained of its high definition quality, my senses are also telling me that this may or may not be a dream after all.

_I couldn't reply, I was already recording the playthrough by that time._

Is this real, or a figment of my imagination? At this point I can't even tell; these texts seem to be all too real, and I remember that light… Maybe I should have said something, or listened to her even.

_~ Say something you vile imp! Are you even paying attention to me? ~_

"When do I _not_ pay attention to you?" Without thinking I open my mouth, seriously; that's all he does is run his mouth, I never get a break from it and I can't quite escape it as well. I start pacing around the cold room before I decide it would probably be a smart idea to take the flashlight and the notebook that's on the table with me; I'm pretty sure it's important and I wouldn't want to leave those behind; I've made enough mistakes in previous horror games to know how _that_ works out.

_~ Shut up you impatient swine. You are nothing but a scared little boy trapped in a world full of horrors. ~_

"Rude." I mumble, the voice stops for now; maybe I'll be able to have some quiet time with him not here to poke through every single thought and memory I own. He can be annoying sometimes, but I know he doesn't mean harm; despite how harsh he is.

The room seems to be getting smaller and smaller in my mind as time passes by. The small notebook in my hand burns with a searing pain, causing me to fling it against the desk. Watching in awe as it randomly flips to a page inside, revealing some dark, scratchy handwriting.

"Instead of burning me you could have asked nicely." I whimper a little under my breath, the notebook flails about on the table for a few seconds; I guess it heard what I said.

**_~ Welcome to my domain. There is no one here that will save you now. ~_**

"Well _that's_ friendly." I mutter to myself, reaching for the notebook once again to flip through the rest of the pages to see if there's anything else that can be more useful than these silly damn words. Maybe I should take a break from horror games when I wake up; _if_ I wake up.

The second my fingertips touch the page, the searing pain pierces right though to my bones again, I flinch back automatically, and dropping the notebook back onto the desk as it flips over to a new page. It's unreadable as if someone smudged the black ink all over the page.

"Great, just wonderful." I stare at the ink smudge wondering if it'll clear up or something, note to self; don't rush the notebook.

_~ Are you fucking stupid? ~_

"Maybe I am." I sarcastically reply, the voice sighs deeply while mumbling some words under his breath. I return my focus to the notebook with a slight confused gaze, wondering how in the Hell can something like this even be possible; unless I'm dreaming which I'm beginning to think I am.

_~ Patience you damn fool. ~_

"Shut up, me."

The ink smudge slowly begins to crawl away on the crisp, stained page, retreating inside the book crease and leaving some legible handwriting behind.

**_~ Do not rush me. I will reveal the answers you seek as you progress in your own, pending damnation. ~_**

"Ooookay…? Mr. Spooky Book Thingy." Instantly I obey. This 'dream' or whatever gets a little weirder every time I question its logic; maybe I should stop and just let the book finish talking from now on.

Suddenly, the metal door behind me begins to pound violently; the notebook instantly closes without flipping to any pages at all, leaving me alone in the dark as the light flickers even more.

My eyes widen in fear, my head is silent, no voices or words can be heard in this concrete room. There's clearly nowhere to hide; no corners, or lockers, there's a desk but come on; everyone always checks under the desk!

"You said you would help me!?" I whine, grabbing the notebook anyways, this time it doesn't burn my hands. It'll probably be useful in other situations; as for this dilemma, I have no clue where to hide, or if I _can_ hide.

_~ Get under the table, moron. ~_

I don't question it; the voice has never lied to me before so why would he start now? I crawl under the wooden table that has a wooden wall two inches from the cold ground facing the doorway, squeezing myself under there tightly as the metal door breaks loose from its hinges and collapses to the cold, concrete floor with a loud ear shattering crash.

_~ Don't speak. Don't blink. And don't move a muscle. ~_

My heart panics, I can feel my skin crawl as the footsteps grow closer and closer towards the desk, frantic whispering voices can be heard scurrying around the room, _'Where is he?' _, _'He has to be here.'_, _'That damn girl.'_, _'Where is he?'_ The whispers grow angrier each time they repeat themselves, slamming what sounds to be fiberglass against the concrete walls in frustration.

_What the Hell are they? I can't resist the temptation to take a peek... It wouldn't hurt, would it?_

Carefully, I shift my weight around underneath the desk without making much noise, the whispering doesn't stop; it only gets angrier with each passing second.

I glance over the side of the wooden desk looking around the back of the room, noticing a few pure white mannequins with metal joints flailing about the room in frustration.

_Mannequins!? Of all the other things that could have possibly broken down that door, why does it have to be mannequins!?_

_~ Don't blink. ~_

A lump forms in the back of my throat, why's he saying that now? I can feel the pressure from my heart pounding so fast ready to explode at any given minute; I just know I fucked up this time.

Carefully I move back to where I was, pulling away from the edge and sitting in the middle curled up with wide eyes and a fear of dropping dead from a heart attack while my heart rapidly pounds inside my chest.

_Okay Mark, think. How exactly can you escape this?_

Without thinking, I close my eyes and place my hand on my forehead to wipe away the sweat. The second I remove my hand and open my eyes; I'm greeted with a mannequin body kneeling down beside the desk with his blank white face inches from mine while the rest of them stand huddled around him. The whispers then begin to start up again, _'Finally.' _They all chant together.

_~ You blinked. ~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Sasha's POV.)**_

_I can't wait to relax and not do any shit for the rest of the weekend; my classes are cancelled for tomorrow so in other words I get a day to do nothing._

My smile grows wider; I can't wait to rub it in Becca's face when I see her inside considering she's been complaining about never getting a break in between assignments all week.

I reach for my keys in my pocket, opening the door to our apartment slowly. The door gradually creaks open with an eerie atmosphere lingering around the tiny house; I notice all of the lights off and her bedroom door wide open, which is strange for her because it's usually closed most of the time.

_That's really weird; she's usually here before me._

"Bec?" I holler, slamming the door behind me while locking it as I walk down the narrow, dark hallway towards our living room. I peek inside her room along the way, noticing her TV is completely white, and her computer's web page is left open on one of Markiplier's videos that's still there, while her phone's facing down, vibrating against the wooden desk, probably from all of the messages I've sent here in the past couple hours.

_Don't tell me they…_

I clue in quickly; the TV always goes blank whenever she jumps into that fucking game and the comments on Markiplier's video all relate to the event that must have happened. I was there when she first showed it to me, for some reason it wouldn't let me enter but she kept entering and eventually I barely see her around, she doesn't get hurt; at least I don't think she does.

I glance down at the open case that's lying on the floor beside the computer chair, that thing is messed up whoever invented it must be sick in the head.

_Usually she leaves a note explaining herself when she disappears like this, I wonder if there's one in here._

Quickly I rummage around her room, I know she left a note explaining herself; she usually does before she enters the realm of 'what the fuckery.'

My eyes catch a glimpse of a piece of folded paper tucked away under her keyboard, maybe that's what I'm looking for?

_Found it! I think..._

Intrigued, I move the keyboard picking up the note, opening it with less shocked expression that I imagined I'd have on my face; mainly because the video that she left open gives me a good explanation on what happened.

'_Hey! Yeah so, Mark's got himself trapped in the game; I guess some people are recommending this to the YouTubers now... Be a dear and try to figure out what the fuck's going on for me will you? I don't know when I'll be back; but hopefully it should be soon. Don't forget to feed Muffins; God I can't believe he's almost 25… I didn't name him; maybe that's why he hates my mom, huh? Anyways; I'll be back! Eventually… _**'**

I can't help but grin a little, that damn cat's always not around, he's always vanishing whenever she isn't here; but she second she's back he's all lovable and sucks up to her. I hate that cat so much… He reminds me of a skin walker sometimes, he's so human like.

_You fucking idiot. How will I know how you're doing this time; I can't jump in and save you!_

I sigh turning around, leaving her room while shutting the door behind me only to be greeted by the black demon himself; Muffins.

My eyes lock onto his, the hatred he has for me burns inside of his golden, devilish eyes. I'm not afraid of most things, but this cat scares the shit out of me.

"What the Hell do you want?" I mutter, standing there in the hallway, in case he tries to attack my legs like he usually does when I walk past him.

He narrows his golden eyes at me with a sassy attitude, puffing out his fluffy tail and turning his back to me, walking off towards the couch with a weird, quiet-like spring in his step as if he's up to something.

"Freaky bastard..." I mutter to myself, a deep, angry grumble emerges from the belly of the beast as if he heard what I said.

_You're really creepy..._

I drop my bag to the floor in the living room beside the couch and the boxes of stuff we haven't unpacked yet, walking towards the kitchen and glancing at the clock that's on the stove.

_It's only 7; I have a couple hours to kill..._

Opening the cupboard, I reach in and pull out a box of chocolate, sampling a few of the delicious bites of joy before I start to head into my bedroom that's beside hers.

_I can feel that damn cat stalking me in the darkness, he wears a bell around his neck but I swear it never rings. _

A tiny jingle emits from the darkened living room, the sound then jingled again; this time it's closer. I shut the door behind me quickly, that cat is a whole new definition of weird.

I take a moment to catch my breath; I might have to sleep with one eye open tonight if he doesn't stop following me.

I glance around my half empty room, all I have set up so far is the bed and my laptop; everything else is in boxes since I have no time to unpack between classes and homework. I spot my laptop buried under my clothes on the floor, quickly I move them off of it; opening the screen and searching for my wireless mouse.

_Okay, she mentioned the other YouTubers, since she's not here I'm gonna have to do something; but what?_

I spot the red bastard hiding under the edge of my bed, I reach over for it, shaking the mouse a little on my laptop, waking it up from its sleep mode while picking the laptop up and gently moving towards my bed that's in the corner.

The apartment is completely silent, there's not even a faint sound emitting from the TV in Becca's room. Its nights like this that make me second guess moving out so early.

The still fresh air outside turns cold very quickly, forcing me to get up off of my bed and to close the window.

I groan in protest, I was just getting comfy too.

_Huh, that's weird._

I stop instantly, peering over the ledge of my window and looking down to the ground below, I see a small river that shouldn't be there at all; and the people walking through it don't seem to be affected one bit.

_What the actual fuck?_

I rub my eyes, looking down again noticing that the river is now reflecting an image of someone chained up tightly and floating underwater with a mess of long brown hair, I know it's not Becca because it's too straight to be hers.

Peeling my eyes away from the image, I shut the thick curtains quickly and scurrying back onto my bed, what the Hell is going on here? I've never seen something like that before; and I _know _it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me.

I stare at my blank screen for a long time, I've tried googling the game once and I got nothing on it; so that means that everyone who knows about it probably died trying to find a way out…

The sound of the wind rasping against the window with a deadly vibe to it begins to fester around outside, it was such a nice calm late afternoon too. The sun sets slowly, I can tell because the light from the curtains dims down quite a bit, I shouldn't waste anymore time.

Youtube's webpage loads instantly, immediately I scroll through the subscription list to check to see if there's anything out of the ordinary, the bright screen illuminates half of my darkened room in the process of loading up a couple channels.

_Hmm, I don't see anyone doing anything right now; that's really good. But I have to make sure…_

I continue checking the other channels, even if it's some random kid on the internet I need to find out of anyone else had played that damn game.

Suddenly, the wind picks up even more than before; throwing itself against the building as if it wants to get inside. The light from my alarm clock flickers greatly considering I don't even have the ceiling light turned on.

_Shit, this just keeps getting weirder._

Carefully, I close my laptop and place it down on the floor. No signs of anyone playing that game yet as far as I know, hopefully it stays that way.

I take another chocolate from the plastic tray inside the box, before stuffing it under my bed. My brain needs some time to think about what I just walked into; I have no idea if she's still alive even…

I lay back down on my comfy bed, snuggling into my pillow and letting my eyes rest for a couple minutes. The house is completely silent which it's usually not. I better enjoy it while I can.

_I hope she's okay at least, I have no idea how I'm gonna cover for her in school tomorrow though; or whenever she gets back that is. Usually I'm not tired around this time so why am I all of a sudden? Maybe I should just try to get some rest now so that way in the morning I can double-check Youtube and see if anything popped up about the game…_

My lips curl into a smile; I like that idea of sleeping early tonight. Maybe it'll help me think clearer about what just happened.

_I seriously have no idea how to contact her without her phone; I don't even know if her phone would work in that fucked up place… Only time will tell I suppose._

My room feels weird, maybe because I'm not really used to this quiet. After all, we just moved in a couple days ago. I still have all of my stuff at my older sister's apartment a few blocks down from here too; eventually I'll have to go get it, including my cat as well. Him and Muffins don't get along well either but that's to be expected from two territorial animals.

I can't help but feel someone's eyes watching me, that weird feeling most people subconsciously ignore. The best I can do is fall asleep quicker so I don't have to focus on it. After all; it's probably my imagination.

_**~ The realm awaits you. ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Mark's POV.)_**

****_What the Hell happened this time? This is such a vague paracosm, an illusion almost. I remember nothing expect the mannequin's expressionless blank face. I don't even recall passing out either… Please let all of this be a dream instead, because if this is real; I know I'm not getting out of this in one piece._

My head still lies empty without hearing his voice, I want to open my eyes and take a look at my surroundings; but I'm terrified about what I might see if I do.

_~ Quit being a baby, ~_

Apparently I spoke too soon.

I release a deep sigh, I knew he wouldn't randomly disappear for no reason; all though I wish he would.

"Oh great, you're back." My voice comes out hoarse and scratchy; I should try to find something to drink around here, _if_ I can.

_Okay, get over this fear you have of seeing someone jump in your face Mark; you're getting nowhere if you're just lying down on this stiff bed._

I open my eyes slowly, my vision blurs a tiny bit but it eventually goes back to normal once again; revealing a dirty hospital room with everything in a total chaos. Comfy chairs ripped apart, equipment toppled over, the lighting in here sucks, the walls are cracked and some of them have holes, dried bloodstains covering the walls, and bloody handprints that appear to be dragged off to the side with the smell of fresh, decaying flesh lingering through the musky, damp air. Glancing down quickly I notice I still have everything I had with me still here on the little table beside my pillow, what the Hell did those things do to me?

My hands seem to look fine, I don't feel any different than I was before they caught me; so what was the point of that…? Nothing seems to make sense to me right now; I've played a lot of games that started off like this, so maybe I can at least use that to my advantage…

_There's got to be a way out of here, where did those bastards walk off to?_

I have no time to waste, they could return at any minute. Quickly I hop out of the blood stained hospital bed, it looks dry so it's definitely not my blood. Reaching down to pick up the notebook that's beside my pillow only to have it burn my fingers once again.

"Really!? Why can't you warn me about that next time?" I growl, holding my hand in pain as the book does its thing; flipping to a new page to reveal some kind of half-assed, vague hint like it always does.

**_~ Only the mindset of a weakling will continue to dwell these endless halls. ~_**

"Ooookay…. That's it? Anything else that could be possibly more useful than this, like perhaps a map? I'd really like one… " I don't get a response. It was worth a shot anyways.

_Uhh, thank you…?_

I just pick up the notebook and clench it tightly without any more questions; I'm clearly not going to get any answers from this thing anyways. Whatever the Hell _that_ means it probably isn't something that's going to be pleasant, or maybe I could find other people in here, which I'm beginning to doubt.

The light flickers in the hallway outside of the room, I have a very bad feeling about this; but I don't have a choice anymore. I check my phone once again, the red question marks are still there, but the screen is looking less pixelated than it was before, revealing a really weird background image that I don't remember putting on there.

_That's a good thing, right?_

I don't even know anymore, all I need to do is focus on leaving this; whatever the Hell you want to call it.

_~ Don't get lost. ~_

"You're just as helpful as the damn book…" I mutter to myself, taking in a deep breath; glancing around the room once again incase I overlook anything useful. It's oddly quiet in here; I don't hear anyone; or any_thing_ for that matter. Am I all alone? And is that even considered a_ good_ thing in this world?

My feet echo a little bit as I walk slowly towards the entrance into the hallway; the door's been ripped off and is against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway, the lights flicker wildly, wires seem to be sticking out from every direction from the ceiling with a little bit of sparks here and there, while the blood thickens along the walls and the floor. There are no signs of life anywhere, and if there was life at one point in here; there sure as Hell isn't any left anymore.

_~ Are you afraid? ~_

"Psh. No."

Down at the end of the dark, disgusting hallway, one of the heavy security doors slam shut causing the already crumbling building to shake, and a little bit of debris rain from the ceiling above my head. Something's in here; I'm not alone.

"I change my mind…" I began whimpering a little bit in the process. The fear strikes me immensely; it's one thing ending up all alone in a place like this, but when doors are randomly closing… What else is going to happen?

The voice laughs a deep, demonic laugh like he always does when he's amused. Sometimes I wonder if this is his doing.

_~ You'll be surprised. ~_

My body tells me not to walk towards the door that was recently shut at the end of the hallway, but there's no other option to walk to besides other hospital rooms which quite honestly I don't want to even consider checking out.

The lights dim instead of flickering, the power will soon be going out and I'll be screwed I just know it. My footsteps slightly echo against the disgusting floor while I make my way slowly towards the heavy metal doors. I can feel the fear eating at me greatly, consuming me to the point where I feel like I should have never left that room despite the danger I could feel lurking inside.

_Would I ever get home again? Wade must be freaking out that I'm not responding back, and Becca; I should have replied to her when I had the chance._

Just as I approach the metal door, I hear the agonizing screams of someone familiar; they grow louder and louder and more intense behind this door. Maybe that's why whoever shut the door did it so I couldn't listen…

I tense up automatically, my fingers clench the notebook tightly hoping that it would speak up and explain what the Hell's going on right now.

_Why can't I put a face to that voice? I know it from somewhere; I'm positive._

Pressing my free hand against the door, I slowly take a few deep breaths. I know I'm not going to like what I'm about to see on the other side of this door; but if I want to make it out alive again and get back to the people who need me, I need to at least die trying. Or actually succeed; that'll work too.

_~ Well? What are you waiting for you miserable, dense cretin. ~_

"You're really mean, you know that?"

_~ Open the door. ~_

I sigh again, every bad thought runs through my mind more than once. I couldn't bear the thought of watching those I know die in front of me. But I have to move on, for the sake of my own survival.

The door moves with some force, less than I assumed I would need considering it's a huge door. Revealing a long, fresh blood trail that turns into one of the rooms on the far left. The screams can be heard more clearly, breaking down my options to only two people that I know who sound like that.

_~ Are you prepared? ~_

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not!"

_~ You poor, poor child… ~_

Ignoring him, I quietly take small steps towards the room. The screaming is unbearable and the desperate pleads escalate to bloodcurdling howls as I make my way towards the dark room emitting the horrid howls of human pain.

"P-please! Please I'll t-tell you!" The frightened voice gasps for breath after the pain seems to have stopped; peeking into the room, my eyes widen greatly. I can't believe it's him…

He appears to be in a bit of a bind; strapped to one of those hospital beds wearing a dirty white gown coated in blood, his messy light brown hair is also matted down with what appears to be his own blood as well, being tortured by two unspeakable creatures standing beside him on each side.

_Zombified mannequins… Why…?_

"Yamimash…?" I whisper quietly, not loud enough to be heard, but loud enough to let it settle in to my own confused mind.

_~Aaron suffered a terrible fate, and you were supposed to be in his place first. You should feel blessed. ~_

This can't be real by this point. I know this must be a figment of my imagination; of _his _imagination, I would never wish harm on anyone that I know, so why is this happening?

Aaron's voice quivers, whimpering a tiny bit while an impatient foot taps against the floor in the room that I'm peeking inside of.

It feels like forever almost, the silence, followed by the hissing snarls from the zombified mannequins as if they're talking to each other, and the painfully impatient guy standing in front of me; at least I _think_ it's a guy.

"I'm waiting." It growls, a menacing, mysterious dark voice sends shivers down my spine with just those two words alone. Definitely a guy. A dark energy festers around him at the floor, showing that his true powers are still waiting to be revealed, and just itching to be released.

_He doesn't look familiar, who is he?_

Whoever it was, must've blended in with the dark background considering I didn't see him before at all.

A tall, dark silhouette of what appears to be a man with waist-length black silky-like hair and a dark, jagged cloak has his back turned towards me with a few zombified mannequins standing by holding tools that I don't even want to look at, followed by syringes filled with some weird looking dark substance.

"H-his n-name is Mark… M-Markiplier…" Aaron's vague voice barely has the strength to finish his sentence; he then begins to cough up blood, an excessive amount of blood while one of the zombified mannequins injects him again with the dark stuff, cacking madly as if they're trying to comprehend words but not succeeding.

_~ Don't look. ~_

"You've done well Aaron; you've served your purpose." The dark energy circles around the man with a cloudy, wispy-like haze that covers him whole; instantly vanishing into thin air without leaving a trace behind to prove that he was standing in this very room.

I can't even peel my eyes away from Aaron, huddled down to the floor peering over the corner into the room I watch as he struggles against the reaction from the dark liquid. The bloodcurdling screams start up again, along with his violent coughing. This time the blood starts pouring from not only his mouth, but his eyes and nose as well. Trying not to choke he continues to scream in agony while the zombified mannequins begins to dissolve into the floor, leaving a pile of melted flesh, bone and a sickly scent that floats around the room.

_I have to try something…_

Instantly, I stand up, hurrying into the room beside Aaron as his bloody eyes glance up at me with a sense of relief and happiness. I can smell his flesh burning from the inside out, trying to force out a small smile on top of all of the pain he's going through just for the sake of assuring me.

_~ You're a damn idiot. Get out of there. ~_

"I-I'm… S-" He screams even louder one last time, not even getting a chance to finish his sentence. The flesh bubbles and melts away from his bones, deep inside the bed that he's lying on while his blood begins to fester all around; turning a dark blue colour and vaporizing into thin air. His remains lay still, nothing but a badly damaged skeleton with little bits of flesh, and a dirty white gown is all that's left of him.

_What did I just witness…?_

I can't take my eyes off of the corpse that was once someone I've known, I never had a chance to meet him in person, and this was certainly not the way I had expected it to be. The stench is unbearable, it smells like melted _everything _in here mixed with death and rotting flesh. I should've looked away.

The book burns again, by now I'm getting used to it, so it doesn't bother me as much. I can't help but feel that Aaron's death was my fault…

I toss the notebook on one of the 'clean' parts of the bed; it flips open faster than it has before which is a bit strange.

**_~ He will not be the last to perish. ~_**

"Thank you for your wonderful, helpful words." Sarcastly I reply, the notebook told me it would be useful; if Yamimash is in here then it wouldn't surprise me if there's others too. The book gets offended, flashing a red ink smudge that looks an awful lot like blood across the page and closing itself quickly. Burning with a heat so that way I can't pick it up and carry on with this twisted nightmare filled with horrors.

"Real mature; Mr. Book." I sigh, the notebook cools down a bit, enough for me to withstand holding onto it for now, unless it decides to throw another fit in protest.

_~ Watch yourself, asshat. ~_

I feel a strange presence lurking in the shadows around me, the light starts to flicker outside in the hallway; too bad that's the only light that's coming inside this dark room.

_Eventually I'm going to have to start to move, I'm tempted to use my flashlight and search around but I'd be stupid if I started to waste the batteries now._

I turn around, with my back facing Aaron's remains. Walking steadily towards the entrance where it's bright once again. Suddenly, arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me back into whoever; or _what_ever that has their grip on me, I don't even have time to react let alone think; causing fear to course through my veins, striking me with the incapacity to resist the attack.

_~What did I tell you? ~_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Becca's POV.)**_

Mark cries out for a brief second, squirming against my grip around his waist; trying to break free. Not realizing the amount of noise and attention he is drawing towards us.

_Damn it Mark; that's what I was trying to avoid!_

"Quiet." The words come out of my mouth a little harsher than I had hoped for. His body tenses up, the squirming stops and a deep sigh escapes his lungs. Turning around, he glances down at me and smiles faintly, happy to see that I'm not one of _those _things.

_He doesn't recognize me does he…?_

My stomach churns; it would mean the world to me if he remembered who I was, but not only would _he _be in more danger than he's already in; so would the rest of us.

His eyes lock onto my arms that are wrapped around him; I guess I didn't really think this one through, did I?

"S-sorry, it was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't catchany attention…" My arms let go of him, he stands there awkwardly for a few seconds before a small faint smile spreads across his lips.

"Not a problem; and you are?" He casually replies, his eyes act like they're studying my features, hopefully he doesn't remember who I am.

I pull away from his gaze, avoiding the question.

"That's not important, we need to leave. Now." Without another word I head straight out the door into the broken hallway, glancing over my shoulder to make sure he's following me.

The room is filled with a lingering, deathly scent of that damn man and his twisted little minions. For the past several months he's been hot on my trail, trying to figure out a way to trap me in here forever to join his sick little demented crew. I guess you can say I like the thrill of things, knowing the danger and the risks from entering this realm too many times; just the sheer fact of knowing that my life is on the line gives me enough satisfaction to return here daily. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop.

_Mark's acting a bit weirder than usual. Could be that 'game effect' Sasha was talking about earlier?_

She looks up everything, and I mean _everything_. Of course I knew what I was getting myself into when I found this game on eBay, I just love a good challenge. But she searched every website she could think of and hasn't found anything relating to this game, which is what made her suspicious. The title changes every so often, making it damn well impossible to track down anyways so I don't see the point in even trying to keep track of it.

I follow his every movement, the amount of times his dark eyes glance back at the remains of his best friend, the way how he keeps glancing down at his black book that's clenched tightly between his fingers, and that fidgety expression as if someone's constantly nagging him. Is he even _sane_ enough to survive the horrors awaiting him from here on out?

"So, those_ piles_ on the floor… What exactly are they?" His voice sounds a bit doubtful; he seems to be a man of logic. I turn around again, facing him and taking note that he's observant to his surroundings. The piles of rotted flesh from where his minions once stood remain untouched, and looking a bit gooey. I'd question it too; if I wasn't so used to them by now.

The air grows silent around us, should I even dare to open my mouth and tell him the things I know, or should I just stay quiet and pretend like I don't know what's going on? He at least deserves _some_ kind of an answer; I bet he's terrified right about now.

"Sinister used this game to trap the bodies of children and adults for years. Playing mind games with them, sending them on wild goose chases, that kind of thing. Just so he could hunt them down, skin them alive, and feast upon their living flesh. Using that skin, he tried to reanimate his beloved mannequins into actual people, aiming to send them out into the real world to pursuit new victims instead of doing the dirty work himself. But his 'experiment' had a flaw; you can't just slather skin onto anything and call it a human. So they ended up staying the same, with loose bits of flesh hanging off of their limbs. Wearing the skin of his victims and looking nothing like humans at all, whenever they aren't needed they melt away into the realm inside of this one, leaving their failed skin behind so they can claim another one from Sinister himself. Nowadays, he seeks amusement from people like us, sending his horrid creations out to play; in hopes of finding new toys to manipulate instead."

Mark goes completely quiet; he probably wasn't expecting me to even know the answer. I found out from sheer luck; wandering into a basement of an old, abandoned mansion and stumbling across his notes. Sinister wasn't too happy that I know a lot more than I show, and the more I think about it, the more I realize that's why he wants me to work with him.

"How do you know all of this?" He meets my glance, shying away a little and walking slowly towards me while I poke my head outside of the entrance into the decaying hallway, observing the hall that we have to crawl through next before we can 'complete' level one and move on with this unforgivable, nightmarish Hell.

"None of your business. Now, we need to leave."

The light down at the end of the hall near the room where they kept Mark shatters violently, leaving a trail of inky darkness and an unsettling, menacing aura can be felt lingering around there.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"What was that!?" His panic settles in, I hope to god that if anything, playing horror games all day taught him something important.

"Quiet." I snap. The last thing I want to do is to be eaten alive by that damn thing.

_You can't be serious can you? This is Mark's first time and you're already going to send that thing out!?_

"What's going on…?" He quietly whispers behind me, you'd think he'd know by now to shut up and be patient from his previous horror videos, edging closer towards the door and standing directly behind me, in case we have to make a run for it.

_Shit, okay, think. The levels don't change, he only increases the difficulty. So that means the door is still in the same spot…_

"Run."

Mark stares blankly at me.

"What?"

I take a step outside in the hall; the light above us begins to flicker madly as well, just like how the first one blew out a few seconds ago.

"RUN!"

_I can't believe you're making us go through this first, you asshole._

The second we both step out from the room and into the broken hospital hallway, a hungry, viscous noise roars down at the end of the dark abyss; shaking the crumbling area and causing more debris to rain from the ceiling. A beast of some sort with no eyes and a freakishly large mouth with rows upon rows of jagged, bloody teeth. It barely manages to crawl on all fours, blood drips all around it with every step it takes. Its skin starts peeling off of its flesh, leaving jagged huge holes with maggots wriggling about inside. Dragging several decaying bodies on the floor that are chained to its back, it steps out of the darkness; revealing its horrifyingly massive size.

I can tell the color drained from Mark's face, our feet pound away against the dirty tiles on the floor as we scurry over a few lobby chairs that are in the way, trying to get to the door that's all the way down at the end of this hallway.

"What the Hell is _that_?!" He finds his voice, panting while slamming his feet against the ground at full speed right behind me. The beast charges down the hallway, roaring with a bloodcurdling, howl. Slamming into the side of the wall on the sharp turn it causes half of the ceiling to collapse down the hallway where Mark's room was located, dazing itself for a few seconds before it starts barreling towards the two of us halfway to the exit.

_Shit, that's a level seven boss. Why the Hell is it here on level one!?_

I slam my body against the metal door leading into the 'outside world,' fumbling with the handle as the beast grows closer and closer; its massive size breaks off the crumbling walls as it sprints towards us reeking with a god awful smell and dragging the chained bodies across the floor. Mark tenses up, clenching my shoulder with his grip as I manage to open the door; grabbing him and hauling him outside first before turning around to grab the door handle, only to be standing face to face with the disgusting beast itself.

My eyes widen, after replaying all of these levels over and over again I've never been this close to any of the beasts in this game, will I die here…?

It stops right in front of me, snarling and revealing its jagged teeth. The revolting scent emits from its wide mouth, my hand slips towards my side underneath my black coat, gripping the handle of my sword tightly.

A slow, devilish smirk spreads across my lips, curling into a sneer.

"Let the show begin…"


End file.
